Say a Prayer
by Merlin71
Summary: House and Chase share a moment. Slash.


Title: SAY A PRAYER   
Author: Clarkangel/Merlin7  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: I so don't own them  
Summary: Takes place after FOREVER. House and Chase share a moment.

House knew where Chase would go. The one place he wouldn't expect anyone to look for him because they wouldn't expect him to be there. The chapel. Sure enough, seated in the back row, was Chase. Limping over to the pew, House slid in beside him. "It's late." Sometimes even he had no choice but to state the obvious.

Chase didn't look at him. He just sat there, staring at his hands. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here as in, why am I here in this chapel? Or why am I here as in, why am I still here at the hospital because it's late and every sane person has already gone home?" House countered, hoping to get a reaction out of Chase. He was disappointed when the Aussie didn't react. After a moment of silence House replied, "The answer to both is because of you."

"I don't need you watching over me." There was anger in Chase's tone even though he didn't raise his voice much above a whisper.

House tapped the end of his cane on the floor, an irritating thump-thump he thought might be the ticket to getting a rise out of Chase. But he was wrong so he stopped thumping and said, "You're off the hook, Chase. Michael dying was not your fault. So why are you here?"

Lifting his eyes from his lap, Chase turned to look at House. "Why don't you believe in God?" he asked, and from his tone he was desperate for an answer.

"I don't believe in what can't be proven," House replied, without hesitation. "And no one had been able to prove to me that God exists. As far as I'm concerned he's just a Christian myth."

"Good answer," Chase replied, looking miserable.

House had a question of his own. "Why do you believe in God? I mean, your mother drank herself to death, your father didn't love you enough to give you the time of day. You didn't have enough faith to stay in the seminary. So why believe in God when your life sucks like it does?"

A soft laugh escaped Chase and his eyes were shining as he looked at House and whispered, "I see him in you." 

"I didn't see that coming," House admitted, to both of them. "How do you figure?" And he was genuinely curious to know.

"God doesn't give up on people just because they don't believe in him," Chase replied. "Neither do you. And for my sins, I know God loves me. So do you."

That last bit wrenched at House's heart a bit. And as true as it was, he didn't respond to it verbally. Instead he stood up and grabbed Chase by the arm, hauling the young man to his feet. "You're coming home with me tonight." It was an order, not an invitation, and he watched Chase process it at such.

Running a shaky hand through his hair, Chase replied, "I'll stay on the couch tonight. I won't sleep much."

"You'll sleep in my bed," House countered, then he reached out and cupped Chase by the chin. Leaning in he brushed the lush mouth in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back he got a soft smile out of Chase. It was a start.

"Give me a minute?" Chase requested. "I'll meet you at the front door."

House nodded and turned to walk out, only to stop and turn back because he had to ask. "Are you going to say a prayer for Michael?"

Chase looked surprised by the question then countered with, "What makes you think I'm going to say a prayer at all?"

"Because I know you better than you think," House replied, holding the young man's blue eyes with his own.

"You don't know me at all," Chase countered with an amused shake of his head. "But maybe we've got time for you to learn."

House rather hoped they would. He'd never admit it, even to himself, but Chase was the best thing to happen to him in a long time. He didn't want to mess things up between them, but he couldn't change who he was. Luckily, Chase didn't seem to want him to change so it was a win-win situation for them both. "So...who are you praying for?" he prompted, because he really did want to know.

"Not who...what," Chase replied, as he turned and headed for the altar at the front of the chapel.

"Okay, what?" House asked.

Chase knelt down at the altar, but then he twisted about to look at House before replying. "Forgiveness. I have a lot of sins."

House wanted to tell him that everyone was a sinner so it didn't matter in the long run, but all he said instead was, "Say a prayer for me?"

"I always do," Chase whispered, then he turned back to the altar and bent his head.

House watched him for a moment, seeing a steel strength beneath what appeared to be a golden, broken, fragile surface. Then he turned and walked away.


End file.
